Scars
by Apollo Child1512
Summary: A little bit of fluff because Alphonse doesn't get enough love in these streets- Ameena has many scars each one has a story, but there is one in particular that Al loves the most.


Scars (Alphonse x OC Oneshot)

After five years as a suit of armor it was safe to say that Al was adjusting to basic human functions quite well; eating, drinking, trips to the bathroom, no problem. That's not to say he had no lasting issues, however. One thing that came with much difficulty was sleep, after years of not needing sleep Al had developed insomnia. As Ed would say the condition was quite the bitch, the remedies he tried only worked half of the time and sometimes the only way he could get to sleep was to stay up until he collapsed from exhaustion. While herbs didn't seem to help there was one thing that did the trick every time-well one person. Ameena was always very understanding of Al's condition even when he would wake her in the middle of the night to talk or when he crawled into bed beside her she never complained. It wasn't uncommon for Ed or Winry to find the two curled up together or Ameena dozing against the headboard with Al's head in her lap. The couple was so sickeningly sweet it was near impossible for Ed and Winry to resist their teasing. One fine morning Granny Pinako, unfortunately, became privy to the joke.

"Look, I don't care what you do but let me be clear, I'm not ready for any babies out of you two just yet." Ameena nearly choked on her tea at the old woman's declaration. Al must have turned six shades of scarlet as Ed and Winry cackled across from them.

"You know I don't think it's _us_ you have to be worried about Granny Pinako." Ameena remarked. Ed blushed furiously across from her.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ed raged.

"I just thought I heard something last night, the creaking of bedsprings perhaps?" she replied lifting her cup to hide the smirk on her face.

"You know if you were trying to be quiet you could have done better." Al chimed in having recovered from his embarrassment. Ameena laughed inwardly at the indignant squawks from the accused parties. Pinako walked away from the teenagers muttering something akin to 'I'm getting too old for this' as Ameena sipped her tea like nothing happened. That night Ameena was unsurprised to find Al in her bed seemingly waiting for her. His gaze was distant as if he was deep in thought

"Hey." she greeted. Al looked up smiling then he noticed her attire and swallowed nervously. It was the same shirt she always wore but the way it hung on her frame was different. When he saw her damp hair it made sense, she had probably thrown it on when she got out of the bath.

"I hope you don't mind me wearing next to nothing but it's kinda muggy." Ameena cautioned cracking open a window.

"N-no, I don't mind." Al stuttered. The bed sank under Ameena's added weight drawing Al's attention. The moonlight streaming in from the window fell upon the girl's bare back illuminating the scars there. Al stared at the criss-crossing lines knowing full well where they had come from, the knowledge stirring mixed emotions within him. The boy steeled his nerves and as Ameena moved to pull on a top he reached out and touched her arm.

"Wait." he whispered.

"Al, what are you-" Ameena's question died in her throat as Al's arms circled her waist and he pulled her further onto the bed.

"You know you've done a lot for me, you continue to do so much and I just want to repay you. I promised myself when I got my body back I'd repay your kindness, I'd like to try if you'll let me." he murmured into her shoulder. The crop top Ameena had been holding slipped from her fingers and her arms went slack. Al sat up and kissed her temple, then her jaw and down her neck.

"Al, you don't owe me anything." Ameena protested.

"I disagree" Al countered moving the remainder of her hair over her shoulder before returning his hands to her waist. Ameena struggled to keep her breathing even as his lips ghosted across her shoulder blades. Al took his time kissing each and every scar with a lazy determination revelling in the feel of Ameena's skin, committing each pleased sigh to memory. The kisses trailed lower and a gasp flew from Ameena's lips before she could stop it.

"Did I hurt you?" Al asked his voice laced with concern.

"No." she breathed. "The opposite actually."

"Here, lay back." he commanded gently, patting the pillows. Ameena complied her hair nearly blending in with the white bed linens. Al quickly covered her body with his own holding himself up with one arm his hand tangled into her silvery tresses. She gazed up at him through half-lidded scarlet eyes and smiled. Al leaned forward pressing his lips to hers settling his hips in the cradle of her own. Their tongues clashed lazily, there was no power struggle only a push and pull, give and take. _Equivalent Exchange._ Ameena chuckled inwardly at the pun. Al pulled back stroking Ameena's cheek with his free hand as he laid a final kiss on her lips continuing his previous ministrations. His lips hit her collarbone first trailing down between her breasts drawing a gasp from her. Al didn't linger long and continued on his trek until he spotted the scar he was looking for beginning just below Ameena's rib cage. He remembered the day she got it they were following a lead when they were ambushed. They were outnumbered but by some miracle they were making it, Al didn't know until after Ameena raced over that someone tried to attack Ed from behind. Ameena had seen him though and managed to intercept at the last second unable to do anything but take the hit. It was one of the scariest moments of Al's life, watching the girl he loved bleed out in front of her tan skin grow paler by the second, he wished he could have cried. Ameena noticed Al lingering on that particular scar and placed her hand into his hair recalling the event. When she came to Ed chewed her out something fierce, scolding her for endangering herself like she did while Al was uncharacteristically silent. At first she thought he was angry with her too, until he revealed how worried he had been and then she felt terrible. The pressure of Al's lips on her skin brought her back to the present. Al kissed the mark reverently over and over again following it towards her belly button. _Thank you. Thank you for staying with us. For helping us. Thank you for saving him. Thank you for loving me._

"Al, come here." Ameena murmured. The boy complied taking her face in his hands.

"I love you." Al whispered.

"I love you too." she replied meeting his lips halfway.

The next morning Ed awoke and wandered into the hallway and found something amiss. He glanced around sleepily then he found it, Ameena's door was closed and to his knowledge, Al never came to their room that left only one conclusion. The elder Elric smirked deviously as he rapped lightly on Winry's door before slipping inside. Winry sat up at the sound before she could scream at Ed to get out his hand was over her mouth.

"Hey, relax will ya?" Ed muttered. "I think it's time for some payback don't you?"

The blonde twosome tiptoed across the hall positioning themselves on either side of the door frame snickering mischievously. Inside Ameena and Al lay tangled amongst the sheets the passion of the night before re-igniting in the early rays of morning, all locked lips and intertwined limbs. Al propped Ameena's leg up on his hip and rolled over pinning the girl beneath him. Al pulled back and stared at her, his honey colored eyes had darkened significantly. Ameena didn't know if it was a trick of the light or lust and frankly she didn't care whatever it was it was working. Ameena shivered in anticipation and Al smirked before leaning in to finish what he started, just as he reclaimed his girlfriend's lips a sound from drifted in from the hallway. Al pulled away turning slightly toward the door raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"So you heard that too?" Ameena breathed. Al hummed in confirmation. Ameena rolled her eyes suppressing a groan so as not to alert the person (or people) outside.

"I bet ten cenz it's your idiot brother." Ameena whispered hotly.

"I'm not even gonna accept that bet because you're probably right." Al replied.

"Pass me my belt please." Ameena demanded an unsettling smirk on her lips.

Back outside Ed and Winry prepared to invade the love bird's nest.

"Ok, Winry on the count of three." Ed whispered placing his hand on the doorknob. "Three...Two...One."

Ed swung open the door to see Ameena standing at the foot of the bed a sheet wrapped around her body toga style her throwing knives in her hand.

"Good morning!" she chirped unleashing the handful of knives in Ed's direction. Winry squeaked pressing herself to the wall as Ed dodged and the knives embedded themselves into the wall behind him. Ed bolted down the stairs to avoid another attack, Ameena made no move to follow waiting until she heard the front door open and shut. She eyed the bucket of water in the hall and shook

"Winry, you can come out I'm not gonna hurt you." Ameena called out softly. The girl in question peeked around the doorframe and Ameena strode past and snatched her knives out of the wall.

"Was that his idea too?" Ameena asked. Winry nodded quickly and Ameena sighed.

"That boy is _so_ in for it." she muttered spinning around and closing the door and locking it. Al crept from the closet climbing back into the bed holding his arms out for her to join him. Ameena climbed into his lap hands on his shoulders as he unraveled the sheet from her frame and pulling her close.

"Have I ever told you I think your temper is sexy?" Al asked.


End file.
